marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Wolverine: First Class Vol 1 2
| StoryTitle1 = Surprise!! | Writer1_1 = Fred Van Lente | Penciler1_1 = Andrea Di Vito | Inker1_1 = Andrea Di Vito | Colourist1_1 = Laura Villari | Letterer1_1 = Simon Bowland | Editor1_1 = Mark Paniccia | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * "Ninja" waiters ** Caitlin * Kitty Pryde's friends Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* **** ***** ****** ****** *** *** **** ** Items: * Concert tickets * Letter to Mariko * Wasabi Vehicles: * Xavier family's limousine * Taxi * Fire truck | Synopsis1 = Kitty Pryde asks Professor X if she could borrow his limousine to take her friends to see a Dazzler concert with her friends. The Professor says she can borrow it on the condition that one of the X-Men drives her and her friends. Storm and Colossus say they do not have a license, and Angel says he can not take her once he sees the limo's modified hand controls. Next, Kitty starts to asks Nightcrawler, but gives up and phases into the next room to meet Wolverine, who is writing a letter for Mariko Yashida. When Pryde starts to ask for Wolverine's help, he says no even before she can say what it is. From files hacked from Professor X's computer encryptions, Kitty learns that Wolverine's birthday is drawing near. She e-mails Mariko and the X-Men throw Wolverine a surprise birthday party. That night at Tribeca, Kitty shows Wolverine and Mariko off at a Japanese restaurant. Sabretooth trips Kitty and helps her up, asking if she was just with Wolverine. While "Ninja" prepare to serve Logan and Mariko food, Mariko steps out of their room to take a phone call. Wolverine smells Sabretooth in the next room and confronts him. Sabretooth taunts Wolverine, saying he has Kitty captive. Before running off, Sabretooth stuffs some wasabi into Wolverine's nostrils, making him effectively lose his enhanced sense of smell. Wolverine searches for Sabretooth and first attacks a wooden ninja prop. Wolverine hears Sabretooth's voice and thinks he sees his outline, but it turns out to be another one of Sabretooth's dummies with a radio. On the radio, Sabretooth taunts Wolverine that he also has Mariko. Sabretooth surprises Wolverine by emerging from the floor boards. Kitty wakes up to find herself in a laundry bag. She easily phases out and learns that Wolverine is fighting with someone in the kitchen. There, Sabretooth rips the oven out of the wall and throws it at Wolverine, creating a gas leak. Sabretooth pins Wolverine to the wall and gives him the choice between him killing Kitty or Mariko. Wolverine "chooses" Kitty, but Sabretooth finds she has escaped and is now holding a lighter to the gas leak. Kitty tells Wolverine to leave, and Sabretooth, thinking Kitty is bluffing, starts to attack the teenager. Kitty ignites the gas leak, making the kitchen explode, and safely phases out. Wolverine tells Kitty the he would appreciate that she would not mention the Sabretooth attack to the other X-Men. Kitty asks what is in this deal for her, and Wolverine grudgingly agrees to drive her friends to the Dazzler concert. | Solicit = Kitty Pryde has arranged for a very special birthday dinner for Wolverine. But there's a reason Logan never tells anyone about his birthday. And that reason's name is Sabretooth! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Plot summary at UncannyX-Men.net }}